Chapter 7: Lex Luthor
scene opens at the Wu Shi Academy. Lex Luthor finishes his conversation with Batman and puts away his communicator. [[Cullin], Kelal and Leja are with them.] * Lex Luthor: Batman is so infuriating. * Cullin: Tell me about it. By the way, Lex, I'm nobody's bodyguard, certainly not yours. * Lex Luthor: Of course not. You know the enemy's base and how to override their defences. Once I've taken what I need I'll rally the so-called heroes to handle Dark Kahn for me and-- spots something while Lex drones on about his nefarious plot. * Catwoman: Lex, we've got company... and Sub-Zero are on the other side of the Academy. * Sub-Zero: More intruders! * Scorpion: Their souls are forfeit! shoots an ice blast that freezes Luthor and Catwoman up to their knees. Kelal, Cullin and Leja are lucky not to be hit. * Catwoman: Our soles are forfeit? Is that ninja humour? Because it's not very funny. rage appears in Luthor's eyes. * Lex Luthor: We don't have time for this stupidity! smashes the ice on his knees with one punch of his exo-suit and flies over to the arena part of the Academy with his rocket boots. Sub-Zero somersaults into the arena to face him. * Sub-Zero: Fight! fight. The strength and advanced technology of Lex's exo-suit provide him with the advantage over the ninja and Sub-Zero is eventually knocked out for the count. * Lex Luthor: One down... * Catwoman: Lex! Behind you! teleports in behind Luthor and attemps to sucker-punch him. Lex catches his fist in his hand and shoves the ninja specter back several feet across the arena. * Lex Luthor: You'll have to do better than that! fight. Lex's suit manages to provide protection even against Scorpion's hellborn power and he manages to defeat him as well. With both ninjas down, Lex flies off the arena and toward Catwoman, raising his fist. It looks like he's going to smash the defenseless woman into the ground, but as he touches down he instead brings his punch into the ice surrounding her legs, freeing her. * Catwoman: Thanks. For a moment there I wasn't sure what side you were on. * Lex Luthor: Story of my life. Let's go. Special Forces base. Lex and Catwoman stand in front of the techno-portal. * Lex Luthor: Here it is. Just imagine what I could accomplish with the ability to travel anywhere instantaneously. I'm going to download their schematics. * Catwoman: While you do that, I'm going to do some reconnaissance. walks off while Lex fiddles with a handheld device. * Lex Luthor: Amazing...it's more advanced than I thought. radios in to his headquarters. * Lex Luthor: This is Luthor. I'm transferring the portal technology to the LexCorp servers. transmitter beeps in response. * Lex Luthor: With this, I'll rebuild LexCorp. Nothing will stop me. * Jax Briggs: Except me. Jax behind him, Luthor puts away his transmitter and extends his hand. * Lex Luthor: Jax... * Jax Briggs: I thought I'd locked you up. You may have escaped once but it won't happen again! * Lex Luthor: I've been admiring your portal technology. It's going to prove quite useful to me. * Jax Briggs: Over my dead body! * Lex Luthor: If you insist. and Leja encounter D'Vorah at the bottom deck. * D'Vorah: This One welcomes you. * Kelal: Keep your distance, D'Vorah! * D'Vorah: We can kill you from here! Jax fought Luthor, Kelal equips her gold gun. D'Vorah can't match her skill and less than 30 seconds time, she was killed while Jax was knocked out by Luthor. * Lex Luthor: Your cybernetic arms intrigue me. Fascinating muscular terramulation. Perhaps I'll take them with me. zooming sound catches Luthor's attention. * The Flash: Luthor! turns to see an enraged Flash holding a motionless Catwoman. * Lex Luthor: Flash, what have you done to Catwoman? * The Flash: Isn't it obvious? She's a criminal just like you! Flash releases her and she drops to the ground. * Lex Luthor: You're out of the loop, Red. We're all on the same side. * The Flash: Shut up, Luthor! I'm taking you down! with the rage, The Flash doesn't fight with his normal quickness, allowing Luthor to get the advantage and knock him unconscious. Leja, meanwhile, defeats Predator again with his small size and fighting skills before re-joining Lex along with Kelal by flying upwards. * Leja: How could I say no to that? Luthor stands over The Flash's beaten body, Superman and Captain Marvel fly into the base, while Green Lantern transports himself, Wonder Woman, Deathstroke, Joker, Raven and Batman in with one of his force-fields. [[Orrin] uses a violet force-field to transport her friends into the base also. Catwoman has picked herself off the floor and The Flash begins to wake up as everyone touches down.] * Superman: Alright, Luthor, we all got your hail. Let's end this now. Get us to Apokolips. * Batman: Here's your pet clown. shoves The Joker in front of him. * The Joker: Ouch! Someone please kill him for me. looks over to Deathstroke. * Deathstroke: Back off. * Linmis: Joker, Raven and Flash are infected. We can't trust them. * Arnor: We've all been infected, Robin. It's a risk we have to take. * The Flash: Not to worry, Batman. My fight with Luthor apparently purged me of my "combat rage" or whatever you call it. * Wonder Woman: Gentlemen, if you're finished wasting time, we have a job to do. Open the portal, Luthor. Take us to Apokolips. * The Joker: Yay, we're all going to Hell! * Catwoman: And if you're not a good boy, we'll leave you there. walks into the techno-portal. The DC heroes, villains and warriors all emerge in Apokolips...or what used to be Apokolips. The merger of universes has left it as a floating cosmos of miniature asteroids, which somewhat resemble the barren rock of Apokolips. * Raven (Rachel Roth): Great Hera! * Leja: Something is definitely wrong here. * The Joker: I like it! * Terso: You would. Marvel holds his head in agony. * Orrin: This is what's in store for Earth if we don't stop Dark Kahn. Grinding two universes together will eventually rip them both apart. points to an asteroid above them, where the Mortal Kombat forces have portalled in. * Lex Luthor: A portal! Dark Kahn must know we're here! He sent his forces to stop us. * Green Lantern: Fine with me! Let's take 'em out! * Kefra: Wait. They may not be aligned with Dark Kahn. rage passes to Captain Marvel. * Captain Marvel: Who cares? They tried to kill me! * Superman: Let me talk to them. teleports onto the asteroid with the DC forces. * Superman: I am Superman. We need to know your intentions. * Raiden: I am Raiden, God of Thunder. With me are the mightiest warriors in all the realms. Mortal Kombat forces jump from their asteroid next to Raiden. * Raiden: We have come to challenge you in Mortal Kombat. You will be defeated. * Cullin: Don't be so sure, Raiden. If you want a fight, you'll find my friends and I are up to the challenge. everyone prepares to fight, Linmis grabs his head in pain. * Darna: Robin, what's wrong? * Linmis: Out there...in the distance...I can feel it! leaps from a distant asteroid with a large palace and lands on a miniature asteroid next to the one everyone is on. The figures gigantic body leaves no second guessing as to who he is. * Dejan: It's Dark Kahn! turns turn to face Dark Kahn. As well as looking like a souped-up crossover between Darkseid and Shao Kahn, his voice sounds like the two of them as well. * Dark Kahn: You seek to destroy me. Good... [Everyone, except the warrior kids, begin to hold their heads in pain as the rage surges through them. * Dark Kahn: Give in to your rage. Unleash your aggression. FIGHT!!! two forces, with the exception of Raiden and Superman, charge at each other. Just before everyone collides, the scene cuts to darkness. It is replaced by pictures of the ensuing brawl. Liu Kang throws a flying kick at Green Lantern. Jax and Lex Luthor pound away at each other. Wonder Woman blocks a high kick from Kitana. Scorpion throws his spear as The Flash dives in with his fist. Baraka and Deathstroke draw their blades. Captain Marvel summons lightning while Shang Tsung readies a soul attack. Kano grabs The Joker by the throat. Sonya tries to fight off Catwoman, who has her in a body-scissors. Batman leaps back from an ice-slide of Sub-Zero's. The voice of the Narrator, the other Raven, is heard over the sounds of battle. * Raven (James Mackenzie): Unable to hold back the rage, Superman and his comrades hurled themselves again and again at the invading army. In the end, however, neither side had gained an advantage. The Man of Steel desperately tried to free his clouded mind as he surveyed the battleground. Category:Scenes Category:Fight Scenes Category:Action Scenes Category:Raven: MK vs DC Category:Mystery Scenes Category:Horror Scenes